Give me a Christmas that I'll never forget!
by Raining Sunshine
Summary: R & R ppl!


_**Give me a Christmas that I'll never forget! (Christmas Edition) **_

_Disclaimer: - I do not own loveless! (I do wish Ritsuka was mine thou...) _

Hey ppl, this is a loveless ff idea that popped into my mind! I'm doing this cuz it's nearly x'mas, this I can say it's my x'mas present for everyone on ff!

* * *

In Ritsuka's room, Ritsuka had his calendar and he held his red pen and was checking though this calendar. There was a massive big red circle around the day 25th of December. 

" That's funny, I don't remember doing that..." Ritsuka thought to himself. "Soubi!" He jumped up and realized it was Soubi who did it.

" That's baka Soubi...It's only Christmas!" Then Ritsuka sees a little note at the corner of the circle saying:

_I'll give you a x'mas that you'll never forget!...Soubi _

" Liar!" Ritsuka said out loud. But deep inside, Ritsuka wanted to see just how different this Christmas will be for him. He lay in his bed and sighed deeply, he know that he doesn't like to celebrate Christmas after Seimei's death. He's been told that Christmas when everyone in their family comes and group together and a heart warming enjoyable night. But he also knows this can't never happened ever again because Seimei is gone...forever! ( To him at that point, yes!) Now Soubi is promising him about all these thing about the unforgettable x'mas this year, to him it's just lies...sad lies! Lies that Soubi would say to impress Ritsuka...but was it lies this time?

The next morning, Ritsuka walked to school and saw Soubi standing by the school gate waiting for him.

" Soubi? What are you doing here? How many times do I need to tell you NOT to come and find me in the mornings?"

" Oh I'm sorry Ritsuka! I just wanted to know if you got my promise yesterday on your calendar yet?" Soubi smiled, Ritsuka didn't.

" Of course I did! That pointless little message about giving me an unforgettable Christmas right? I say it's lies again!"

" Hey Ritsuka, you can at least give me a chance!"

" A chance to what? Prove that your a big fat liar! Now thanks, I think I know you as much as I need to." Ritsuka storm off in anger, and ran to his classroom.

" Oh dear, got some more work to do!" Soubi thought and walked off with is hands in his pocket.

It's was the day before Christmas eve, Ritsuka had not seen Soubi for a week now. Things felt different, there wasn't anyone to help him with his homework when he was stuck; there wasn't anyone to touched his head softly while he was working. And mostly there wasn't anyone to cuddle him or hug him till he can't breath. The reason for this is because he missed Soubi, he missed his warmth; his voice; his shadow and his arms. Ritsuka sat in front of his desk, tapping his pen on the table. Suddenly, a breeze of cold wind blew across Ritsuka's face. Then he thought he saw a familiar shadow. He walked up to the flying curtains and he went pushed it to the sides but he saw no-one, not even a single ant. What was there was a boring dead plant and all that he could feel was the cold freezing wind rushing across and a pond his face. But there was no sign of Soubi, which Ritsuka was hoping to see. Ritsuka walked back into his room and shut the glass door behind him. " It's not him, it can't be." Ritsuka thought to himself.

It's was Christmas eve, no school for Ritsuka. No sign of Soubi still, there was a phone call from Yuiko though.

" Ritsuka-kun! It's Christmas tomorrow!" Yuiko said in a cheerful voice.

" I know...so?" Ritsuka couldn't careless!

" Why don't we go out together and hang around in town tomorrow? It's going to snow! The snow look perfect at night."

" Whatever.." Ritsuka hanged up on Yuiko and slammed the phone.

Ritsuka's gone all moody because of Soubi, and slowly he's blaming Soubi for lying...again. " Knew I shouldn't have get my hopes up." That sentence, Ritsuka has repeated survival time to himself and yet it hasn't changed. Looks like Christmas this year is not getter any better, it's just like all the others. Ritsuka is the one to be blot out from the Christmas list.

It was Christmas, finally! The day everyone's been waiting for all year though...everyone expect for Ritsuka. It's anther boring Christmas, which means anther disappointment. Soubi has broken his promise to Ritsuka, he is meant to give him a Christmas that he'll never forget! But why? Why doesn't he show up since last week? Why did he promise Ritsuka in the first place, if it wasn't for him...Ritsuka won't be hating him as much as he do now. Where is he? Ritsuka sat on his desk, looked out the window. Everyone was having fun playing around in the snow, kids building snow balls and teenagers throwing snow ball at each other. Even the evilest thing on earth seems heart warming and kind; even the furthers place on the planet is no longer a long distance. But there's always one exception, in Ritsuka's heart the distance between Soubi seems like the longest journey even at Christmas time.

At that evening, Yuiko rang Ritsuka's door bell. That pink haired girl seems like the only one that remembered or cared about Ritsuka at Christmas time. She bought Ritsuka a card and a Christmas present.

" Merry Christmas Ritsuka-kun!"

" Hai...Thank you Yuiko." Ritsuka gave her a cool smile and said thanks.

" Ne ne Ritsuka-kun! Don't look so worried? It's Christmas!" Yuiko pointed her finger at Ritsuka's face and smiled. That made Ritsuka smiled.

" Do I look worried?" Ritsuka sighed with disappointment and his soft ears drops slowly.

" Come on! It's snowing! Look it's perfect to watch the snow...I can promise it's going to be fun!"

" I-I don't know..."

" Come on!" Before Ritsuka can say no, Yuiko pulled him out of his house and ran. She bought him to a snow filed, full of bleached white snow...

" Y-Yuiko, why are we here?" Ritsuka looked around and asked.

" Stay there! You'll know soon!" Yuiko smiled and ran away.

" Y-Yuiko!" Ritsuka shouted. He was cold and he can see children building snowballs, and one hit him. "Sorry!" One of the kids shouted. " It's ok..." whipping the snow off his jacket. He puts his hands round his arms and try to warm himself up, but his hands were cold. He rubbed his hand against the other one, his breaths were white. Then suddenly someone covered him with a coat from behind, Ritsuka turned round and it was Soubi.

" S-Soubi..." Ritsuka looked up to Soubi with his big and watery eyes. Soubi puts his hands on his head and Ritsuka's ears dropped.

" Have you been waiting for me?" Soubi smiled.

" Of course I haven't! You are the one who lied." Ritsuka turned away.

" Punish me if you think I deserve it." Soubi opened his wide arms, closed his eyes. Ritsuka hold his fist and squeeze it hard, he stopped just at the moment it was going to Soubi. Then he relaxed and tears were running down his face. Soubi opened his eyes, and dropped and hugged Ritsuka hard. " I'm sorry..." He whispered in Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka pushed Soubi away and hit Soubi's arm with tears. " I will never forgive a liar!" Ritsuka stopped and sat down on the snow. Soubi kneel beside him and hold his head softly on his shoulder. Turn round and gave Ritsuka a soft kiss on the head. " I'm sorry, but I'll not break my promise. "Ritsuka was rest on Soubi's shoulder affectionately when the sky was flashing with light, Ritsuka looked up. It was the firework, white and bright pink. It burst and it said

" _Merry X'mas Loveless_" Ritsuka stood up and look at the sky. It was beautiful, the prettiest thing Ritsuka had ever seen in his whole life. He turned round to Soubi and asked:" Did you do this?" Soubi nodded. " For me?" Soubi nodded again. Then Ritsuka looked up again, this time it read " _I love you_." Ritsuka burst into tears and ran into Soubi's arms. " I'm sorry!" Ritsuka cried. " I love you Ritsuka...I really do." Soubi whispered. The two lovers were safely resting in each other's arms in the snow at Christmas time. Turned out Soubi wasn't a liar after all, it was the most unforgettable Christmas Ritsuka has ever had. Soubi didn't break his promise and this love shall go on...

The end.

* * *

Sorry if I made any mistake and sorry if you think this sucks! I tried!

Merry X'mas!!

Lovelesscare

xXx


End file.
